Wake Me Up
by LawlietLawson55
Summary: Ciel hooks up with Sebastian? But that's not the end of it. After suffering 9 long months, he has given birth to healthy twins. Still, with a jealous Trancy trying to ruin his happiness, how can 17 year old Ciel Phantomhive ever be safe? MPREG WARNING DON'T LIKE DO NOT READ
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1: Month 2; I'm What?!

16 year old Ciel Phantomhive sat on his bed with a sigh, crossing his arms and looking down at his feet. Today had been strange. All he could feel was cramping in his lower abdomen and strong tightening of muscles in his back. Was it a new virus going around and he was just having a back ache to go with it? Probably. His gaze went from his feet to the door when he heard it click and open, revealing a dashing demon butler, also known as Sebastian and Young Lord's boyfriend, walk in with a glass of water and a few pills in his hand. The raven haired man sat down by the teen and kissed his cheek. To be a demon, he could be loving, and Ciel liked that. "Here my lord. Some medicine to help with the stomach pains you've been bothered with today. I shall fetch something for your back tomorrow. I'm sorry I couldn't provide anything tonight." Ciel took the two white tablets and set them on the middle of his wet tongue and quickly grabbed the water and swallowed them down. "Thank you Sebastian...and that's quite alright. I can deal with it, no need to fetch anything like some dog. Just resume your regular chores tomorrow." For a moment, the butler was silent, but then set the glass on the bedside table and nodded. "Yes my lord. Shall I continue to sleep with you as usual? Or should I return to my old sleeping chamber until you recover from your illness?" Ciel most definitely wanted him to sleep in his bed, but could Sebastian get sick? Probably not but he wasn't risking anything for his own needs. "...Your old chambers. Once I get better, you can return to sleeping with me like..." Like couples should. Sebastian got up and bowed lightly. "Yes young master. Sleep well. Hopefully you can revive soon." With that, he made his way out and down the hall to go to sleep as well. Ciel squirmed a little. It had been almost 5 months since he had slept alone. Almost 5 months of being Sebastian's boyfriend. He could remember it clearly and he didn't ever wanna forget it. Never...

~Sebastian was heading to his sleeping chambers to end the day for now, and he wanted to be well rested for the morning to soon come, but he was only stopped by a loud scream. Who could that be? He stopped dead in his tracks and listened again. "NO DONT! SEBAST- AHH!" He gasped and sped off for his young master's room, arriving in seconds, and swung the door open. "My lord! Huh...?" The sight wasn't what he expected. Now Ciel was in the middle of his bed on his knees, sobbing into his hands. His sobs were loud and his body was shaking. Sebastian walked over and sat on the mattress before pulling the 15 year old teenager into his arms and rubbed his back. "My Young Master, what is causing you to cry? A bad dream?" Those tiny arms of his swung around his neck and his face got buried into his chest. "Y-Y-You idiot! Y-You let them d-d-d-die! H-How could you l-l-let them die you useless d-d-d-demon!" He was offended in a way, but he had heard worse. He cupped his chin, making the younger male look up at him. "Young Master, I believe you had a bad dream. Everyone is fine." Ciel sniffled and looked around. "W-W-We aren't in a hospital...I'm okay...Finny and all of them are okay?" The butler nodded and smiled. "Of course." He sighed and wiped his eyes. "Good...I'm sorry. This is embarrassing...I'm..." "Scared? We all get scared sometimes. It's quite alright. Do you need anything at all before I return to my chambers?" The teen bit his lip, catching his breath and swallowing the lump in his throat. Could he really ask of this from his butler? "No...you're not going to your chambers. You'll remain here...with me. I don't want to be alone at a time like this." Sebastian only smiled innocently at him and laid the younger boy down. "Yes, my Lord. Now return to sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow." He nodded, doing as he was told and clutched the white blanket tightly. This felt...nice. Even though Sebastian wasnt laying down, Ciel liked the thought of someone being there to sleep with him. He liked the thought of Sebastian. "Sebastian...?" The butler, who seemed the have just been snapped out of a daze, turned his head to Ciel and raised a brow. "Yes, young master?" His voice was shaky, but the young master managed to get the words out. "Kiss me...please?" The demon's eyes widened a bit and he gasped quietly, but sighed and leaned down, letting his lips meet his master's. Ciel closed his eyes, wrapping his arms tightly around the other's neck and melted into the kiss. 'Oh..so this is what the young master wants? So be it..' Sebastian thought as he readjusted their position, so now he dominated Ciel rather than the other way around. The kiss was broken and the two were both panting from the makeout session. "Sebastian...I..." He was shushed by a peck to the lips and a smile formed. "It's quite alright. I know what you want, and since I cannot lie to you, I want it to." A red blush formed across the younger boy's face, but ignored the heat it was giving him and then the makeout session was on again...~

The thought of that memory brought a smile to the Young Master's face. "The one time i actually felt happy since the fire happened... I felt wanted...needed...loved." He gritted his teeth and got up, running out the bedroom and to the chambers, but was stopped right outside his door by a certain demon. "My my, Young Master, with you being sick, you shouldn't be up and about like that." Sebastian looked down at him and realized his hands were shaking. "Young Master...?" He felt Ciel's lips meet his, and he didn't refuse to kiss back. "Come lay with me...I love you Sebastian." He nodded, picking him up and taking him back to bed like before, but this time he laid beside him and wrapped his arms around his torso. "I knew you weren't serious...and..." The last part was merely a whisper, but Ciel smiled when he heard 'I love you too' leave those lips of his partner's. "Good. You should. Now just hold me so I can sleep. And in the morning, I wanna go to the doctor's or for a doctor to come here. My stomach only got worse from your medicine." The butler nodded and pulled the blanket over their bodies as they were exchanging heat. "As you wish, My Lord."

The next morning, Ciel woke up from the sun flooding through his thin white curtains. "Nghh...ow my stomach is on fire...good morning Sebasti- hm?" He was going to snuggle into the male who had been next to him last night, but didn't feel the usual soft black fabric. More like...fur? No. Finny kept Pluto outside. He opened his eyes and gasped when he saw a familiar red Grim Reaper by his side. "AHH! Grell?! What are you doing in my bed?! Where's my bo- uh...Where's Sebastian?!" Grell sat up and forced Ciel to do the same, growling at him. "Don't play dumb with me Phantomhive! How did you get Bessy to sleep with you?! That's not fair! NOT FAIR NOT FAIR NOT FAIR!" The young master groaned and slapped the reaper across the face, sighing. "Shut up... your voice annoys me.. hey wait! How did you know about...?" Of course they had done it more than one time but how did Grell know about their late night relations on the first place? Had he been spying on them? "Like I said, don't play dumb with me! You know you had sex with Bessy and now you're living my dream of carrying his child! How did you do it Ciel?!" Ciel gasped and shoved the man back. Where was that butler when he needed him? Most likely straightening up and never woke up Ciel since he was sick. But what was Grell going on about? "Carry his child? I'm a ma-" "THAT MEANS NOTHING! HE IS A DEMON AND HE CAN IMPREGNATE YOU! OHHHHHH THIS ISNT FAAAAAAAI- AH OW!" Finally, there he was. Sebastian grabbed Grell by his long red locks and yanked him off the bed, only to take his place next to the what seemed like a frightened Ciel. "Sorry my lord. I was going to let you sleep in today since you had no meetings and weren't feeling well. I called a doctor. He shall be here soon. I didn't think this idiot would bother you though. I told Finny to watch him...Are you alright?" He had a few kisses placed to his cheeks and it caused a nosebleed from Grell, who was most likely imagining it as himself, and a blush formed on the Young Master. "I'm fine... I can barely move. My stomach is in so much pain but what does he mean by since you're a demon, you can impregnate me? Tell me that's a lie!" Sebastian was quiet for a few moments. "I'm sorry My Lord, I cannot lie to you. This is true but...I didn't think it would happen to you." He slapped his boyfriend, growling. "You mean...to tell me...That I could be carrying a demon baby inside me...RIGHT NOW?!" The butler nodded and pulled him to his chest, petting his head. "Yes. That could also be what is causing your sickness... I hadn't thought about it before." Ciel clenched his teeth and shook his head. "I...I can't be...I'm a boy...this can't..." Jealousy was taking over Grell, seeing everything Sebastian did for Ciel and wouldn't even look at such a beautiful Grim Reaper! Grell snatched up Ciel and tossed him to the floor, revving up his chainsaw designed death sythe. "Oh I can easily remove the baby if you don't want it! I'll happily keep it for myself! I deserve Bessy's babies!" He covered his face, tears streaming down his cheeks. Crying? Why was he crying? "SEBASTIAN MAKE HIM STOP!" Sebastian didn't hesitate and kicked the Grim Reaper in the side of the head, then tossed his sythe out the open window. So that's why the room had been so bright and cool this morning. "No more of that nonsense. Come Young Master." He helped the teen up, a loud groan leaving him and his grip on his boyfriend's hand got tighter from the pain rushing through his body. "Ooooowww~~~! Sebasti~~~~an!" "I know. I know." Once he stood tall, Ciel fell right back on the bed and wiped his eyes...well...eye and groaned. "This is ridiculous. Stupid butler...how could you NOT tell me about this?!" Before he could answer, Tanaka came in, a taller, tanner man about in his late thirties came in and smiled sympatheticly. Most likely he did this with all his sick patients. "Hello, I'm , you must be Ciel Phantomhive." The teen nodded and slid a pillow under his back, biting his lip to try and hide his little whimpers of pain. "Damnit...Yes I am. Though I think I know what's wrong. I need you to confirm." The man nodded and came over, standing over the smaller figure. "Tell me if I bear a child inside me. Now!" Grell stood up and rushed over to Sebastian and the doctor's side. "I already confirmed it! Bessy, you're like me almost! Can't you sense the two heartbeats?!" The butler sighed and shook his head. "I can assure you, I'm nothing like you." The man looked at the three wide eyed. "Um...alright. I'll go through the steps and we'll see if you're carrying a child..." Ciel knew he was thinking it was impossible for a boy to carry a baby, but he had no doubts now. He just wanted this man to reassure him that Grell was...right. The man began to press around on his stomach, which wasn't as soft as it should have been. He questioned his symptoms and so on, then took out a tube of clear-blue gel and stethoscope. "If we hear a heartbeat, there's a baby...though I think you just ha-" Ciel silenced him with a raised hand and sighed. "Just do it before I lose my mind." He nodded and then squeezed some of the gel onto the other's flat stomach. It was cold like ice and it sent chills up his spine. "Ew..." Sebastian sat down beside his young master and brushed his bangs from his eye and patch. "It's alright young master." The doctor handed a set to Cirl so he could listen as well. All they heard was some gurlging. Ciel sighed in relief, but the relief soon faded he heard a slight whenthumping sound coming from the device. "No..." "Oh my...so you are..." The doctor stood up and Sebastian used a soft rag to wipe away the gel. "Well... Ciel Phantomhive...You're somehow pregnant. From the looks of it, about 2 months." He grabbed onto the demon and sat up, glaring at the doctor and trying to ignore a very loud sobbing Grell. "The looks of it...what do you mean?" took his hand and gently pressed it to his stomach. "Feel how hard it is? Your stomach, of you're not muscular, should be pretty soft. Yours is rock hard." Pregnant. A boy pregnant?! Not to mention by his demon butler. "Very well... You are dismissed. Sebastian, escort him out please." The butler stood up, bowing to his master and lover before leading the doctor out of the room. "OHHH You lucky little boy you! Getting to have Sebby's child! I hate you, and I'm completely jealous!" Ciel rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. "Be whatever you want. I'm not even sure I want a child, let alone me being the mother!" When Sebastian returned, he came with his usual cart of tea and began to make Ciel a cup. "So, what are we planning to do?" He gasped and looked up, staring as if he seen a ghost. "We? What to do mean we? I'm the one who's carrying a damned baby..." He barked as he took the cup and sipped slightly. "Yes, we, my lord. It isn't just your baby. You didn't make it alone, now did you? I'm the father, unless you've slept with someone else." Another gasp, almost causing him to spill the hot contents of the cup on himself. "Yeah, I've slept with so many people! Don't be ridiculous, Sebastian! I'm not like that... so you're the father. What am I going to do with a child at 16?" Sebastian sat beside him, sighing. "I'm not sure. What do you plan to do? I can only obey you, my lord." What todo? He couldn't decide alone! Did he want to carry a baby? If he did, there w as no way of him leaving this house. It would be dangerous and too suspicious. But if he didn't... and aborted...it would die and Ciel wasn't about that. "I... I guess I'll be keeping it then Sebastian, but you have to promise me you'll help me through it. You're the one who put it inside me anyway." Sebastian chuckled and petted down his hair, then sighed. "As you want, my young master. I am one hell of a b-." Ciel stopped him and kissed his cheek, shaking his head. "No. You're not just my butler. Now you're my boyfriend and the father of the child inside me. You're not just a stupid butler anymore." Sebastian sighed and forced Ciel to lay down. "I'm not the type of man who enjoys names such as boyfriend. Hense why you're my only relationship for a long time. But if you insist, I'll say this instead. I'm simply one hell of a boyfriend. If I couldn't care for you, then what kind of boyfriend would I be? Surely not one fit for a Phantomhive. Is that better my lord?" He couldn't help but leak a small smile and yawned. Maybe the baby took away his energy too. All he could manage to do was open his eyes, eat, then fall asleep. He didn't want to do meeting or get out of bed or anything. "Much better. Now go finish chores. I just wanna rest." The butler nodded. "As you wish." With that, Sebastian left the tired Ciel, who slowly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Month 3-June; Emotional Young Master

One month passed quicker than it should have according to Ciel, but now June was among them and so was summer. By now, everyone knew that the Young Master was bearing Sebastian's child and they knew to expect the usual, since each had experienced a pregnant woman's moods before. All expect Bard. Sebastian had to make sure he didn't fight with Ciel at all.

Today, everyone was attending the usual chores and such. Finny and Mey Rin were out in the yard attending to Pluto, Sebastian was straightening up and helping Bard with dinner. Ciel soon entered the kitchen and glared at the two. His stomach was barely risen now, but it was barely noticeable. "Hello Young Master, we-." He interrupted Sebastian right then and walked over to the stove, glancing at the food being prepared for dinner. "What the hell is this?" Bard didn't appreciate this, but just explained what lunch would consist of. "Well I decided to make a pot roast, which is in the oven as we speak, with some vegetables sauteed in the juices from the roast. Sebastian is gonna make the rest like the scones and such." He shook his head, turning off the hot stove and then the oven. "No! I don't want that! How could you be so stupid,as usual!" Bard of course didn't know this was the moody emotional stage of his pregnancy and began to scream at the smaller boy. "WELL AT LEAST I HAVEN'T BURNT DOWN THE KITCHEN AGAIN! I'M TRYING TO DO BETTER CIEL, DAMN! CAN'T YOU BE HAPPY FOR ONCE?!" The teen gasped and stared at Bard with tears daring to fall. "I-I am happy..." Sebastian tried to give a reassuring smile and went by Ciel, kissing his forehead and rubbing his back. "My love, he didn't mean it that way, surely it was a mistake. I'll prepare the dinner if you're afraid, okay?" He nodded and placed a small kiss to his taller lover's cheek, then left the room. The butler turned to a chef, clearly ticked off at him. "Oi, sorry about that Sebastian. Does that come with the pregnant thing?" He nodded and narrowed his eyes. This didn't please him. "Didn't I tell you this? Clearly you don't listen. Prepare dinner so I can finish my usual, and I expect BETTER next time. Understood?" He cringed at the thought of Sebastian getting angry with him and nodded quickly. "Y-Yes sir!" He then smiled and chuckled a little. "Good. I'm going to check on the Young Master." With that, the demon left the room and went to where he expected Ciel to be. His study. Unfortunately, when he opened the door, Ciel wasn't there. "My lord?" He called out, and heard a faint groaning sound from the bathroom. Sebastian walked over to the separate door and opened it to find his boyfriend having the morning sickness he didn't receive the first month. "Are you alright?" He kneeled down, sitting behind the younger male before gently hugging his waist. Another hurl, and then a cough before Ciel fell back into Sebastian's arms and sighed, face red and a bit sweaty. He pushed the blue-gray bangs from his young master's eyes. He looked so beautiful. He always did. Sebastian couldn't remember a time he found Ciel to be 'ugly'. "I'm not actually. Everything I eat comes up, I'm being rude to everyone, my feet hurt like a bitch, I'm sweating like a pig, and I want this to be over with already! God I wish pregnancy was like 2 months long but no. It's 9 and I absolutely hate it. And you're the one who didn't pull out and I hate YOU for it!" He grasped the butler's white shirt and cried softly into his chest. He just soothed him and picked him up, taking him to his room. Ciel had spent alot of time in there since the baby used up most if his energy. "I know shhh~. You're just not used to the changes your body endures. Nobody actually gets used to them. They just happen. Everything will be worth it in the end. I promise you. Alright?" Once they arrived, he laid Ciel down and petted his cheek softly with his thumb, then kissed him. Before he had said his yes, and was cut off by that kiss. That warm, tender, soft, irresistible kiss Sebastian was giving him. The young male sighed into it, melted into it, and kissed back, closing his eyes and started to unbutton the other's white button up shirt. That's when the kiss broke. "My Lo- er... My darling, are you sure? You won't be in pain while we have relations like this?" Ciel shook his head and giggled. "I shouldn't. I'm used to you by now Sebas-chan~. Just go with it. Please?" He nodded, meeting his lips with his own again, both of them moaning softly. They hadn't done anything like this for awhile. Sebastian undid his coat, slipping it off along with the shirt Ciel undid, then slid off his lover's shirt before trailing his lips from the other's lips, to his jawline and then his neck. Ciel closed his eyes and held onto the male tightly, gasping when he felt his butler bite down on his neck and groped him roughly, which followed with a sharp pain in his stomach. "Ah! S-Sebastian.. don't do that." He stopped, looking up at Ciel with a small spark in his eyes. "Biting or everything?" He pushed him off and growled, pulling a blanket over his body. "Everything! You hurt me! Get back to work! We don't have time for this... Go." The Butler sighed, slipping back into his clothes, then patted The Young Master's head, only to have his hand smacked away. "Yes... My young lord..." Once he placed a small kiss to Ciel's cheek, he left the room and began to dust the paintings and vases throughout the halls. The Phantomhive watched him leave, then sighed. "I was rude to him. It isn't his fault my child is hurting me...but he did put it there...I guess he can't help it..." Ciel stood up, going out on the hall where Sebastian was facing away from him, cleaning off the window. The teen slowly walked over, then hugged his lover's waist and buried his face into his back. "Sebastian... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm not trying to...The baby...I'm sorry." For awhile, the demon was silent, continuing his chores as he was told earlier. "Sebastian...tell me." He finally turned around, letting his gloved hands rest on his tiny waist. "Tell you what? That I love you? Surely you know I love you." He nodded, his bottom lip quivering ever so slightly. "Yes. I do. But I do like to hear it." The butler smiled, hugging him close to his warm body, then sighed. "I love you."

Month 4- July; What About My Clothes?

After everyone got used to Ciel being a bit moody and rude, finally understanding that he can't really help himself or his attitude, they just went along with the whole thing and did what Sebastian said rather than what Ciel said. They did this knowing Sebastian knew what the young master wanted and what would please the pregnant teen.

Now it was month four and things hadn't even started yet. The sun rose in the mere middle of July, and instantly the young master got hot and groaned. For once, and for the first time since finding out about the pregnancy, Ciel felt Sebastian by his side when he woke up. It made his heart skip a beat. "S…Sebastian…I want to go to town and buy some things for the child." He had been thinking about it for awhile and he figured now would be a good time to buy some basics. The butler heard the soft voice of the young master and let his auburn eyes open up to sparkle against the sunlight. "As you wish, my lord." The teen gave the man a dirty look as he rose from the bed with Sebastian. "What?" He asked, returning to his side with his usual attire in the blue shade, undressing him and then giggled. "I don't want YOU to call me Lord or Young Master. Call me something to fit our relation you stupid bu- oi! What are you laughing at?!" He shook his head, continuing to slip off the white night gown from Ciel's fragile, bearing body. "Oh nothing. You just seem to be growing and it's sort of cute my lo- my darling~." Ciel smiled when he corrected himself, only to look down and see he was starting to pudge. "Great. I'm going to be fat." Sebastian giggled again and started to slip the white button up shirt onto his lover, but once he got down to his somewhat swollen belly, the buttons were barely meeting and if he got them to meet, they were way too tight. "My love, it seems your shirt is starting to get to small. Maybe we can buy you a bigger size while we're in town." Ciel blushed, but he had no other choice. He had to wear fitting close. "Very well. Let's go. Just…just don't laugh at me." Sebastian helped him stand, then let him slip into the blue shirt to cover the white, then his usual black shorts and knee high socks. Finally, after slipping on his shoes, he took his Butler's hand and kissed his cheek. "Let's go…wait…when did you get dressed?" The demon gave a mocking smile, then shrugged. "Well if I wasn't one step ahead…need I say the rest?" The teen shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Please don't. Let's just hurry. I'm not sure I have enough strength." Sebastian understood, letting Ciel go out to the carriage once downstairs, then gathered up the other servants to give them something to do. They made sure to listen carefully. "Listen up you 3…4 if you want to count Tanaka, I'm taking Ciel to town to buy a few things for the upcoming child. He or she will be due soon so he decided to gather a few things. I have some things I need you to take care of as well while I'm gone. I am one step ahead so everything you need will be here. Mey Rin, you and Finny will be painting up a room for the child. Last I heard, Ciel wanted a light violet since we have no clue what the sex is. The paint is in the storage room. Bard, prepare a good lunch for when we come back. Ciel will be very hungry. Once you finish lunch, help them clean up. Last but not least, do NOT LET THAT FILTHY DOG IN THE HOUSE! HE SMELLS LIKE COOKIES AND DIRT!" The three gasped and stepped back in fright, only to receive a smile from Sebastian. "I hope that's clear. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be off. My love is waiting." With that, the butler was gone and soon enough, the carriage was out of sight of the Phantomhive mansion. Bard groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sebastian seems a bit off, don't ya think?" Finny and Mey Rin nodded, looking up at the taller blond man. "Yeah. He called young master by his name and even said my love. Plus….he yelled. I've never heard him yell before. Usually he hints about being mad but now…I'm really frightened." The red head was shaking in her boots, then took off down the hall for the storage room. "WE CAN'T WASTE ANYTIME THEN! WE HAVE TO GET THIS ROOM DOWN OR HE AND YOUNG MASTER WILL BOTH BE UPSET, OH YES THEY WILL!" The males watched her run, and Finny sighed. Bard noticed. "What's wrong?" The young male looked down at his feet, biting his lip. "I don't think Mey Rin is scared of Sebastian. She's scared of what he thinks. Bard, she likes him a lot and I heard her crying the night we found out about the young master's pregnancy." The smoker soon seemed upset as well. Mey Rin was like their little sister, so it hurt them when she was in a sad mood. "Tsk tsk tsk. There's really nothing we can do but comfort her

Now cmon, let's finish our chores before Sebastian has our jobs and arses on a plate." He nodded, then they went their separate ways in the home.

The couple had made it into town about an hour after they left my carriage. Once at the store of Ciel's choosing, Sebastian helped the pregnant teen out and then toom them in where they were greeted by a girl in her early 20's and her mother. Ciel waved, then started browsing, chewing lightly on his lip. Sebastian was enjoying how eager the young male looked. The girl walked over to the butler after Ciel had picked out a small blanket, and a few bottles. He glanced at her, trying to figure out what it is she wanted. "So, are you only here because you're the butler, because I can surely give you a reason to be here." The Phantomhive shot a glare back at his boyfriend, who just chuckled. "My dear, I'm simply one hell of a butler." She giggled and gripped his shirt lightly, undoing a few buttons from the top. "Oh, you're very muscular." Ciel spun around, approaching the two, and Sebastian saw the anger and hurt in his eyes. "Sebastian!" He gently pushed the woman away, stepping closer to Ciel before kissing him straight on the lips. Maybe that would assure his loyalness. "Yes my love?" He blushed, but it didn't change how mad he was. "Remember, you have a child on the way! Stop flirting!" The girl flared at the young Lord, then disappeared into a back room. "I wasn't." He protested, then felt the shorter one interlock their fingers. "Stay by me… nobody is taking you away from me. Not now!" The demon nodded, squeezing his hands in reassurance. "Yes Ciel." He gasped and looked up, his facial expression softened from earlier. "Ciel…you called me Ciel…"

"Of course I did. That is your name isn't it?" He smiled, then returned to browsing the baby items. "Yes. It is."

They continued shopping until they had more than plenty for the new baby, not to mention some clothes to prepare for Ciel's stomach when it would grow even larger. This time, Sebastian had used his demon powers to rush back to the mansion while Ciel had been shopping for clothes to get Bard to drive and also to make sure the room had been done properly. To Sebastian, it was done well. Of course the servants knew about Sebastian being a demon so they understood how their master got knocked up. Ciel left the store only to see his Butler standing by the carriage door and then Bard up in the seat. The young Earl didn't question it, it he simply got in and sat bag, setting the bags into the floor, only to be joined by Sebastian soon after, then they began to move and head home. "Why'd you do that? You usually drive the carriage rather than let anybody else drive me. You said it was dangerous." He shrugged and pulled the younger male close to his chest, rubbing his side. "Well I thought we could talk about a few things on the way home. I can't really do that if I'm driving." Ciel sighed and nodded, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck. "Okay, what is it?" The demon kissed his cheek, then began. "Well one would be about the store incident. I wouldn't leave my young master for such an easy woman." He rolled his eyes and rested his head against his chest and collar bone. "I know but I worry. Shut up. It isn't like you were a virgin when we started dating anyway. Remember?" The demon giggled and nodded. "Yes I do, I knoe what you mean. But you have nothing to worry about. I can't lie to you. Don't worry." He closed his eyes, feeling as if he had ran for miles. This baby was taking more energy than he thought it would. "Okay…I believe you. Even though you must remember I will still get mad. Now what's the other thing?" This time, the Butler made Ciel look up at him, and he smiled a little when his eyes sparkled in the sun. Such a beautiful blue. He movwd the eyepatch. And there was that beautiful purple mark. "Well the other thing can and must wait until after our child is born so I'll skip to the one you want to hear. Would you like to know if you're having a boy or girl?" The teen gasped, nodding at his words. Could he really tell him? "Yes, I would! Why didn't you tell me before we bought all this white and grey stuff for our child! We could've purchased colors and other things!" Sebastian laughed at him, and lightly kissed his nose. "Well it's too early now. It's just began to grow to more than just a little egg like thing. You're four months along, yes? So in two more months, I'll call Undertaker. I spoke with him a few weeks ago and he said he would be happy tell you." Ciel groaned and held his head in agony. "Oh alright, but Undertaker can be so stupid." The demon once again kissed his young master, then let him lay against him again. "Don't I know it."


	3. Chapter 3

Month 4-July-part 2; Thank You

The two lovers enjoyed the smooth ride home, the cool air keeping their body temperatures perfect, the sun barely setting in the distance, and Bard hadn't messed anything up. It had actually been so peaceful that both Sebastian and Ciel had fallen asleep in one another's arms. They arrived home just as it became dinnertime and Bard hopped down from the carriage, opening the door and only giggled at what he saw. " 'Ey you two. Wake up. We're here." The chief shook Sebastian lightly, only to have his hand grabbed out of defense. He let go when he opened his auburn eyes to a frightened Bard. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were someone else. Young Master, wake up, we're back at the estate." Ciel slowly opened his beautiful eyes, which Sebastian thought anytime he saw them when he freshly woken up, and looked up at his lover. "H-Huh? Oh…Alright. Shall I get th-." Bard threw up his hand, giving a soft smile. "No need. I'll get the bags, Master. I can see you're tired." The young Earl smiled and clung tightly to Sebastian. "Carry me…" The demon complied, picking Ciel up and exited the carriage, taking him into the mansion bridal style. "My love, I have something to show you." He yawned, snuggling into his neck and his eyes closed again. "Can it wait? I'm very tired and hungry. The baby takes all my food." He shook his head, going upstairs, passed their bedroom, and went to the room about 4 doors down the hall. "No, it can't. I had the others work on this while we were away. I hope you find it suiting for our unborn child for when he or she arrives into the world." He set him outside the closed door and he seemed a bit confused, but a gasp left his lips when that door opened. The entire room was painted a light violet color, which would match the white curtains Ciel purchased, the floor was spotless of any paint droppings or dust, the wall to the right, where the bed would be placed, had 'PHANTOMHIVE-MICHEALIS' written neatly on the wall in a pearl white color. It was perfect for a baby. Ciel turned back to Sebastian, tears daring to fall, and they did when he spoke. "You…you planned this….all for me?" The butler nodded, using his gloved hand to wipe away the droplets that fell from his eyes. "Don't cry, my lord. I did put the child inside you, so now I'm committed to you. I've never really been committed in any relationship like this but…I like it. Remember I'm also one hell of a boyfriend." Mey Rin and Finny both came around the corner, Bard close behind with the bags. "Oh Master! You've seen the room! Well... did you like it?" Ciel had a shake in his sigh, but nodded and bit his lip. "Yeah, I do. It's what I wanted. Thank you…so much." The four that stood in front of the young Earl smiled, and then Sebastian placed a small kiss to his lips. "It's nothing. I'm simply trying to be one hell of a boyfriend and butler." The kiss received an aw from Finny and a slight chuckle from Bard. Mey Rin just looked down. "I love you Sebastian…This really is amazing. C-Can you make me something to eat and I'll put away all the things we bought? Please? Then you and the others can have the rest of the day to yourselves. You've done enough." He nodded again, then bowed. "Yes my lord. I suggest after you have dined that you rest." Ciel agreed to that, taking the bags from Bard before being left alone in the baby's new, fresh room. "It's really happening. I'm going to have a child by somebody I truly love….I'm not forced to love him." He muttered to himself, setting down his purchased items, then placed one hand on his stomach. "I love you, whoever your going to be." Just as he returned to decorating, he heard Sebastian screaming, and all he could do was smile and laugh. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO LET HIM IN GOD DAMNIT!" 'Oh Sebastian….' He thought, a blush coming to his cheeks.

Month 5- August; Falling For Grell Sutcliffe

Month 5 was going quite smoothly so far. The morning sickness died down a bit and Ciel seemed alot happier. Sebastian had called Undertaker and he agreed to try and determine the sex a bit early since the Earl was going impatient. Everyone was excited for the upcoming arrival. Everyone except for one servant..

Mey Rin had woken up in the middle of the night with a horrible headache. Probably from all the crying she had done before bed. Why she had cried? Well that was simple. She felt stupid for still having such a strong feeling for Sebastian, even though he was with the Earl and even having a child with him as well. It just hurt her she couldn't get over it. As she walked down the hall from her room, wanting to go to the kitchen and get herself a cup of tea, she was stopped when Mey Rin heard a scream from the Master's room. The red head gasped and quickly ran to his room. "OH NO! He sounds in trouble, yes he does!" Once arriving at the room, was the moment she realized those weren't painful screams and should've continued what she was originally up for, but her curiousity got the better of her and she peaked in the cracked open door. Her nose spewed blood at the sight. "AH~! SEBASTIAN! FUCK!" Sebastian had Ciel pinned down beneath him, those skinny legs resting on those muscular shoulders, and both seemed to be enjoying this. "I shouldn't be looking! But Sebastian is…so beautiful.." She whispered to herself, opening the wooden door just a bit more to have a better view of the butler rather than the Earl. His panting picked up anytime his speed did, and his nails dug lightly into Ciel's hips. The teen's hands pulled at the sheets on either side of his head, back arching off the bed. "MMM! HARDER!" Sebastian smirked, leaning down and licking his neck softly and then sucked lightly on the skin. He usually didn't like being rough with Ciel, but it was an order. "Yes, my …my love." He breathed out, and then he picked up speed once again. Mey Rin felt the floor vibrating under her and she couldn't help but be jealous of her Young Master having relations with her crush. This went on for another good 15 minutes, Ciel chanting his name like a prayer, both bodies becoming sweaty, and then the both of them released together. Ciel coated their chest, and of course Sebastian had to pull out and release on his stomach. The two sighed and the butler finally collasped next to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist. Their panting was far from quiet. "I….I love you…Sebastian.." Ciel turned over and cupped his cheeks, preparing to kiss him once he heard what he wanted to hear. "I love you too…My love. I love you Ciel." He giggled and smirked at him. "Wow, you said it twice and used my name. You deserve this." He let their lips meet, forcing his tongue against Sebastian's and the two started their usual make out session. With a sigh of sadness, Mey Rin shut the door and ran back to her room. Tonight had been horrible for her.

The next morning, Ciel woke up beside something warm. He opened his eyes to see Sebastian fast asleep at his side, and he smiled, but he shook him lightly. "Baby get up. Undertaker is gonna be here today." The demon groaned and yawned, sitting up before helping Ciel sit up as well. "Alright…" The young Earl noticed he was still extremely tired and giggled, climbing into his lap and his arms around his neck before kissing him softly. "Awww baby~ did you go too hard last night?" Sebastian chuckled and rested on hand on Ciel's lower back, the other holding him up. "Sure. Whatever you say my lord. Shall we get dressed now? What outfit would you like to wear today?" He hummed a little, then spoke. He had to find something comfortable and hoped what he picked was loose enough for him to move. "The red one." The butler nodded, slowly sliding out from under his lover, the into his usual attire before getting Ciel's clothes from the dresser. He began to dress the male, starting with his socks and shorts, and once he reached his torso, he stopped. "Sebastian…? Is everything okay?" He nodded, looking up and slipping on the red shirt, leaving the bottom half unbuttoned for a moment. "Your stomach is growing. Its 2 inches bigger. I wonder…" He placed his hands on Ciel's stomach, then closed his eyes for a moment. "What are you doing? Answer me!" Yes, he is still emotional and cranky. Sebastian looked up again, then smiled as his eyes opened slightly. "Feel right here. You can feel the baby kick, or move. It isn't necessarily kicking, more as moving in the…yeah but women call it kicking, and apparently they like to feel it, so here." He took one of his lover's hand, placing it on the upper right side of his stomach, and Ciel felt it. He felt his baby kick his hand. A smile spread across his face and he giggled. "Awww. That's really cool. My baby is really in there. It's…It's so hard to believe sometimes but it's actually there." Sebastian buttoned up the rest of his shirt, then joined him on the bed again. "Your baby? I'm willing to take responsibility for what I did. I put the child inside you…It's our baby, and soon it will be in our arms." Ciel looked over at him, cupping his cheeks, and then let their lips meet. The butler's arms wrapped around the young master's waist, pulling him closer so their kiss deepened. As their heads tilted, a few moans leaving the two, it was soon interupted and Mey Rin opened the door. Her heart sank seeing them kissing. Why couldn't he kiss her? "Um…y-yo-young master, Undertaker and his friend are he-here about the unborn child." The two broke apart, a brush coming to the Earl and Sebastian gave her a smile. "Alright Mey Rin, we'll be right down. Thank you for telling us." She nodded and bowed a bit, then left the room before returning to her job. Maybe it would take her mind off things. Ciel got off the bed, kissing his demon's cheek, then smiled at him. "I'm gonna go throw up as usual. I can time these now…a bit. Go wait for me downstairs." With a kiss for his nose, Sebastian bowed. "Yes my young Lord. I shall await your arrival." With that, he left the room and the Earl went into the bathroom, cradling his stomach as he awaited the morning sickness. Now since it cooled down a bit, it happened every few days and ONLY in the morning like it should. "I can't wait to see you…I bet you'll be beautiful with big blue eyes and silky black hair… or bright red eyes and nice midnight blue hair. Either way…I am your mother and I'll protect you…" Then the rush of sickness came over him, then his dinner came up and into the toilet.

Mey Rin was heading downstairs after she polished the wooden furniture upstairs and dusted off the vases in the upper hall when she ran into a certain Shinigami by the staircase. The friend who arrived with Undertaker. Grell Sutcliffe. She stumbled back a little, gasping and bowing her head several times. She felt like breaking down to Finny, to Bard, alone. Anything. "O-OH I'M SO SORRY !" A few tears fell and she removed her glasses only to wipe them away, then when she realized who gave her the glasses, the auburn haired girl sighed and placed them in her dress pocket. "You better be! Running in a lady like m- hey….why are you crying? And where's Bessy?!" She sniffled and shook her head. "Oh it's nothing sir or madame if that's what you prefer. And I'm guessing downstairs. I'm trying not to keep track of him." Grell grabbed her hand and set her down on the steps, then gripped her shoulders. "This is Bessy we're talking about! Such a muscular yet slim figure, jet black hair, beauti-." Mey Rin shoved him back a bit, hiding her face in her knees and sobbed. "So what?! He doesn't notice anything but the Young Master! I liked for a long long time, honestly ever since I met him and I was nothing but another servant! Now he's having a baby with the Master and I have to witness it and my heart hurts! So I don't want to hear about Bessy or Sebby or whatever you call him! It isn't like you listen to Ciel chanting his name like some prayer! It hurts Grell! You don't understand!" The Shinigami's eyes lit up and he made her look up at him, looking into her sparkling eyes. "Bessy is the name! And yeah that bugs me too, but hey! You…wait…chanting his name? THEY DID IT AGAIN?! WHEN?!" Mey Rin wiped her eyes again, shrugging and rolling her eyes at what the Grim Reaper had become interested in hearing. "Last night…I saw some of it…because I thought he looked so beautiful…but now it doesn't matter. I'm going to get back to work now. I'm sorry again for running into you, yes I am…" She said dully before standing up and hurrying downstairs to tend to the laundry. Grell was all fired up now, a little ball of anger. "How dare he touch my Bessy?! That little brat… I'll make him pay."..

Ciel brushed his teeth after he had puked up every bit of the food he devoured last night, then made sure he looked decent before exiting the room and heading to the staircase. He spotted Grell and nearly screamed on agony. Why him? What could he want? "What's the problem this time Grell?" He said and stood by the railing, one hand resting on his somewhat swollen stomach. "You're my problem, Phantomhive! Sexing up my Bessy like some hooker! I ought to kill you!" He raised a brow, a bit confused. "One, I'm not a hooker. Two, how do you even know about Sebastian and I's sex life? It's really none of your business. He's my boyfriend and my butler so it doesn't co- ah!" The Grim Reaper grabbed him by the neck, shaking him. "IT IS MY BUSINESS! Now since I can't kill you, might as well kill the fetus that should be inside me!" He pulled him close to the stair's balcony and tears fell down Ciel's eyes when he was held over the edge. "N-No !" Grell giggled and just sighed in satisfaction. "Goodbye, Phantomhive! Maybe You'll die as well!" With that, he let the Earl go and he went straight down. A blood chilling scream left him, almost as if somebody was slowly cutting him open, almost like he was being branded all over again, until the rush ended, and he was in a warm pair of arms. "S-S-Sebastian…" The demon kissed his cheek, holding him tightly in his arms. "My darling, are you alright? Does this Shinigami need to be destroyed?" Grell clinged and held up his hands to surrender. "Hey no need to get fiesty!" Ciel was silent. Shock had overcome him for a few moments, then sobs came pouring out of him. "YOU STUPID DEMON, WHY DIDN'T YOU COME SOONER?! HE WAS GOING TO KILL OUR CHILD! STUPID STUPID STUPID!" Sebastian shook his head at the statement. "No, he wouldn't have. I would never let anything happen to you or our precious child. Would you like me to take care of him?" He nodded, entire body shaking in fear. Undertaker was just in the living room, waiting. "Alright. Wait right h-." They were interupted for the second time today by a deep, familiar voice. "No need demon. Grell! I've been looking for you all day. Why do you want to cause young Phantomhive so much trouble? Especially in his current, horrific state?" The butler growled at his remark, resembling a protective dog. "BUT WIIIIILL!" William ignored his pleas and used his sythe to grab him, shaking his head and then held onto his red hair like a leash. "Sorry for the troubles. We'll make sure to keep him on a tighter leash." The demon didn't say anything, just kissed Ciel's cheek, then took him to where Undertaker was. Soon, William and Grell was gone. Ciel held tightly onto his butler, shaking. "Don't shake my love. Everything's alright. Let's get the baby's sex now…Maybe it will cheer you up." He nodded, then once on the couch, Sebastian laid him down on the soft sofa and then faced Undertaker. He felt Ciel grab his hand and he knew he was still completely frightened. He understood why. "Okay, you can begin." Undertaker cackled, pulling up Ciel's shirt and ran his nails lightly over the skin. "Firm. Now let me see." He reached into the bag by his feet and took out a vial, a ring, and string. He tied the string around the ring, which ticked off the butler. A lot. "Well I could've done that! It isn't accurate anyway!" The grey headed man cackled again and shook his head. "This just helps my suspicions so hush up demon hehehe! Now Phantomhive, drink this. I need to see what happens to your eyes." Undertaker held the vial out, and Ciel took it, but wasn't too big on drinking the bubbling pink liquid. "Sebastian…will it hurt the baby?" The demon shook his head, rubbing circles on top of his hand with his thumb. "It's alright. I won't let him hurt you." The teen sighed and slowly placed the glass to how lips, then swallowed the liquid inside. "ACK! It's disgusting…" Undertaker ignored him, holding the ring over his stomach, watching how it moved, then grabbed Ciel's face, glancing into his eyes. "Mhm. Now I know. Twins." Both Sebastian and Ciel both stared at him with wide eyes. "What do you mean TWINS?!" Undertaker giggled and explained himself. "Well the ring isn't moving in any way for it to be determined as just a girl or just a boy. So I'm guessing one of each sex. And your eyes turned the color of the liquid…for a girl, it would be red. A boy would turn them green. Girl and girl twins is hazel, boy and not twins is purple, boy and girl is pink. So you're having a girl and a boy." The Earl looked at Sebastian and swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "I'm having… two? Sebastian…I…" He shook his head and kissed him lightly on the lips. "It's alright. I'll still be here….always…I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Month 6- September; Terrible Trip

Month five was a bit stressful with all the extra shopping they had to do since Undertaker told them they would be having twins. Ciel could've have been happier, though he didn't show it too much. Only Sebastian had seen him actually smile about the news. Everyone else thought he was pretty bummer out about having one more than expected.

This morning was pretty cool, and with his body acting up from the hormones and all, he was absolutely freezing. He sat in his studies, hands resting on his stomach and a blanket around his shoulders. Sebastuan entered the room around lunch time with a cart of food, and a letter from the Queen. "Good afternoon young master. I have lunch prepared and you received a letter from the Queen today." He raised a brow, taking the letter and then slowly began to read. "There's been a few disappearances recently…she wants me to solve yet another case. Great. Just what I needed… Anyway, what's for lunch?" He didn't even have time to tell him, when he saw seafood on the plate, Ciel stopped him. "Nope. I want chocolate. Lots and lots of chocolate. Can you do that? For me?" The butler sighed and nodded, placing the lid back on the plate. "As you wish." Ciel opened his arms up and groaned. "Baby~!" Sebastian giggled and approached his lover, kissimg him softly, then rubbed his stomach. "Is that what you wanted? And when shall we leave?" Ciel hummed and placed a finger on his chin. His decision making got slower too. He really didn't want to work. He wanted to say home where he knew himself and his children would be safe. "Yes it was, and i supposed we can leave today or tomorrow. Depending on how fast you can pack my clothes. But firstn give me what else I want. Let the servants start the packing." Sebastian giggled and shook his head. "Just a second. IDIOTS!" Ciel groaned and slapped him pretty hard, enough to leave a red mark. "Don't you holler dumbass." The three servants entered the room, out of breath but still ready to take any orders. "Yes, Sebastian?" Bard said, running a hand through his hair. "I need you three to start packing. We have to take a trip to solve a case for the Queen. Can you do that much?" They all three nodded, but Ciel noticed something. "Mey Rin…You stopped wearing the glasses I gifted you? Did you not like them?" She gasped, but nodded and twiddled her fingers. "N-No Young Mastern I would b-but I can't see and I don't want S-Se-Sebastian mad at me anymore about it. I know he's tired of cleaning up after me.." The butler seemed confused by her words, and he was. He didn't mind cleaning up after her. It didn't matter to him. He was here to serve his master anyway. "I wasn't mad…but at least you can see now. Now all of you get to work. I'll be there to help soon. Ciel wants me to make him some chocolate…I mean my young master." Finny smiled and grabbed the other two's hands, running out of the room. Mey Rin yanked her hand away from Finny and sighed. "I need to use the little girl's room. You go on ahead. I'll be there." The two blonds gave a quick nod, then they were off again. She had lied. She didn't need to use the bathroom. Mey Rin returned to hide behind the Earl's door, watching what they did. She could only imagine Sebastian doing everything he did to Ciel being done to her. It was sad, but true. Almost like Grell was doing. And that scared her.

Sebastian, once they left the room, turned back to Ciel and gave a soft smile. "So what is it you want me to do my Young Lord?" The teen smirked and luring him in using his finger, then wrapped his arms around his neck and giggled. "What do you think? Show me a new way to kiss." The demon smirked almost lustfully, picking up his lover and set him on top of the desk, then yanked him closer by the hips before shoving his tongue into his throat. "Mmm~." The smaller boy moaned softly, wrapping his legs around his waist as he laid back a bit on the glossy wood. Hormones gave him random spikes of lust, and then sometimes a simple kiss could make him scream in anger. It was weird and hard for Sebastian understand. His hands went down the back of Ciel's pants, groping his rump tightly in his hands.m, which received a whimper. Mey Rin squealed a little, more in jealousy than in lust for her own fantasy. They heard this and stopped, looking towards the door. "Mey Rin?" The butler said, glancing towards the door. "I suppose you didn't hear what I said earlier." She had to say something. Anything! "Oh I'm sorry! I tripped while I was going to the restroom! Please excuse me Sebastian sir!" He sighed, kissing Ciel's neck lightly. "You're excused. Shut the door while you're here. Thank you." She dod as askedn shutting the door and tearing up at the click. "Ciel…I know you've given me a place to live…a better life than I used to have, but honestly I would shoot you if I could. I would stick the barrel in your throat and shoot you. I hate you for taking Sebastian. I'm sorry…" She questioned how she could say such things, but she knew why and with a small sigh, went to help back for the trip.

Ciel sighed once the door was closed and looked back to Sebastian. "You'll protect me in France, won't you? I don't want to lose the children." The demon nodded, kissing his patched eye. "Of course young master. It's my duty to protect you as a butler and lover."

He smiled and petted his cheek, then hopped down from the desk. "Good. Then we'll be leaving today. I'm going to take a bath while you pack though. I feel like it will settle the cramps the children are giving me. No need to prepare it, I shall do that." Sebastian bowed slightly, then kissed him. "As you wish, my darling. I shall go get your bags packed and into the carriage. We will have to hurry." Ciel kissed back, sighing. "I know…I know."

An hour had passed and by that time, everyone was ready to catch the ship to France. Ciel came out of the mansion, facing the four standing by the carriage. Sebastian opened the door, smiling. "Come get in." He couldn't help but giggle and walk down to his boyfriend, kissing his cheek and then stepped in as he held his hand for balance. "Thank you Sebastian. Are you riding back here with me again?" The demon didn't answer, he only stepped in right after the Earl and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Why wouldn't I?" Finny shut the door behind them, he and Mey Rin hoping into the back that Bard hitched on while Bard got in the front to drive the carriage. Soon enough they set off. Ciel wasn't too big on going all the way to France. It gave him a bad feeling in his gut, or was that just the nausea he had been feeling for the last 6 months? He didn't know, but it scared him. Sebastian could tell something was bothering the young Master just by the look on his face when the Estate was out of sight. "Ciel. Look at me." He looked up, and felt a set of lips press against his. He sent a warm feeling throughout his body and a blush to form on his cheeks. "Don't be afraid. You've been in the house for 6 months. It might do you some good to get some fresh air and get out for a change. But I will be here to protect you. I always will be. That's the contract. Not to mention I'm not letting yo get hurt while you carry our children. What kind of a father would I be?" Ciel patted his head, eyes half lidded. "I know that. I just have a bad feeling in my gut. I know you're here and it gives me some relief. Now let me sleep. I love you." Sebastian sat back a bit, letting Ciel lay his head on his chest and fall asleep. It was a comfortable position for him so why not? "I love you too. Don't forget it."

Month 7-October: Phantomhive and seek

They had arrived in France over a month ago. Usually they would be finished by now, but somehow Ciel and Sebastian couldn't find any leads to the disappearances. All they knew was it was woman who had just recently had children. They were presumed dead and that information was leading them nowhere. This scared Ciel. What if something bad happened? What would they do about his unborn children? What if Sebastian failed? It gave him headaches and migraines thinking about this.

Today, after he had finished 3 slices of chocolate cake and a bit of tea with honey and herbs for his head hurting, he let him butler dress him so he could go out to get some more necessities with Finny.

"Young Lord, are you sure you want me to stay here? Will you be safe?" Sebastian asked, picking him up and resting his forehead against Ciel's, who just giggled and nodded. "Of course. It's just 4 blocks away and Finny has that incredible strength. I'll be okay. Just stay here and tidy up a bit, then rest. You haven't slept in days. That's an order." A small sigh left the butler and he looked down a bit. "Y…Yes my young lord. Just be careful. If you got hurt…nevermind. Just be safe." The Earl kissed his cheek, then grabbed a bag of money. He would need it of course. "Finny! Come along." The blond looked up from the book he was examining and nodded, hurrying off with the young master as he walked out the door. "So what are we getting today, young master?" Finny asked, glancing at his stomach. He looked like he could pop any moment. It scared the Gardner a bit. "Just basics. I need a few new shirts and then whatever else we'll be needing. I can speak french so let me do all the talking. Pick out a few things if you like." Finny smiled and clapped happily. "Oh yay! Can I get some fruit? And a new ha- ah!" Finny felt a strong painful hit to the back of his neck, unlike human hands, more like a wooden bat, and his vision went blurry. "Finny! Wha-!" Ciel tried to speak, but a rag was placed over his mouth and nose, a strong scent filling his lungs. Chloroform? He struggled as much as he could, but soon went limp in the attacker's arms. Finny watched as the barely noticeable attacker took away the blue vision that was his master. His whole body was weak, so he couldn't seem to bring himself to get up. "Y-Young master..! No!" Just as he yelled, the two were nowhere in sight, and the movement returned to his body. Finny gasped and quickly arose to his feet, running back to the hotel like home they were staying in as fast as he could, tears rolling down his face. 'How could I let someone take Ciel?! He's pregnant and anything could happen to him! No way he could defend for himself! Sebastian…oh no! I HAVE TO TELL SEBASTIAN! OH HE'LL KILL ME!' He screamed in his head, bursting through the door to see Bard setting the table, Sebastian dusting up, and Mey Rin cleaning dirty dishes from lunch time. "YOU GUYS! THE YOUNG MASTER HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!" The threw gasped, and Sebastian grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "HE WHAT?! Where did they go?! Who took Ciel?!" Finny whimpered and began to sob. "I don't know! They attacked me first and me vision went blurry! I wanted to do something but I couldn't move either! I'm so sorry Sebastian! D-Do you think you can find him?" The demon let him go, biting his lip hard enough for blood to pour out down his chin and drip onto the wooden floor. The blood was red, but it almost seemed black. "Not unless he calls for my help. I don't know where he is unless he does. DAMNIT!" His fist collided straight through the wall amd growled. Mey Rin quickly ran over and wiped away the blood, then removed his bloody fist from the wall. "Don't do that! Hurting yourself won't help Sebastian!" He merely pushed her hand away, and his eyes flickered the original pink color. "What kind of a butler and boyfriend am I if I can't even find him?! Just leave me alone. I need to think…who could want Ciel…?" They all thought for the longest time, and Bard broke the silence. "Well Sebastian, it isn't that easy. It could be alot of people. He does have many enemies and there is a kidnapper on the loose. Wait…will the babies be okay?" His teeth clenched tightly and didn't say yes or no. He wasn't sure. Who could've taken a pregnant 16 year old boy? Was it really going to be this hard?


	5. Chapter 5

Month 7-October-Part 2; Here They Come

Ciel woke up from the chemical he had been forced to breathe in earlier, body cold and weak while his vision was a bit blurry. Above him was a white light that was too bright, making him look away. "Ow…my head…I want Sebastian…" He tried to sit up, but his body wouldn't move. It moved, but he was restrained from doing so. No matter what he did, his legs and arms remained. "Huh? What's going on?" Ciel tugged his arms down, but a strong rope dug into his skin, causing the teen to hiss. "Ow. Damnit…what is this? Where am I?!" The Earl heard a faint giggle, and some green eyes shone and pierced through the black darkness in front of him that the light didnt hit. "So your finally awake? I thought I had killed you already. Would've been a shame too." That voice, Ciel knew it well. It was the same one that snuck into his home, the same one to bother his Sebastian, the same one that killed his aunt, Madame Red. "G-Grell?! You did this?!" He nodded, smiling as if this was the most normal thing in the world to him. "Of course I did! Though I paid someone to attack you. That was the person responsible for the kidnapping. See, I'm not a patient woman. I told you to stay off my Sebby a long time ago. You didn't listen. You're having twins by him! It's not fair! So, I'm keeping you here until those children are born, taking them as my own, and killing you with my death sythe!" Ciel shook his head, a few tears falling. "No! I have to have Sebastian when they come out. They can die! They have to bite his wrist for their strength! GRELL DONT DO THIS! SEB-Mmph!" Grell stuffed a piece of cloth into his mouth, then used another cloth to tie around his head to keep it there. "Shut up! If you say his name, he'll come and stop me. I've planned this out. You're not getting away alive or in one piece! Haha! I might not even have to wait long for the birth of my children if I cause you enough stress. Hmm." He revved up his chainsaw designed sythe, smirking as he barely lowered it onto Ciel's leg. The boy screamed at the pain rushing through his body, but it was all muffled away. When Grell stopped, Ciel had a major cut in his leg, blood coming out like a faucet with water. "You look kind of cute covered in red. Too bad. Now I'm going to eat. I'll be back later. But in case the children decided to come, I'll untie your legs." Grell walked over, removing the rope from his ankles, giggling. With that, the shinigami left the room and turned the light off. Ciel sat alone in the dark, trying to think. How in the world was he going to get out of this one? He couldn't call Sebastian with this rag or whatever jammed into his throat. The Earl closed eyes to keep his tears from falling, feeling a sharp pain in his stomach. "Nph! Nph…npht nhm.." He couldn't speak, but he wanted to cry out so bad. Was this contractions? It couldn't be! "Sphmbstn…" Muffled once again.

Hours went by, and the young male there screaming as his contractions got closer. He didn't want to have his children in this place! He wanted to have them at home in the tub so Sebastian was there. This couldn't be happening! It just couldn't be. Ciel rocked and banged his head on the metal under him, and surprisingly, the rag tie had fallen off. He gasped and used his tongue to push out the rest of the cloth, then screamed. Loud. "S-SEBASTIAN~~! SEBASTIAN! COME GET ME DAMNIT! SEBASTAIN!" Figuring nobody even heard him, he had to push. The babies wanted out. If he didn't…they would die. One push, he groaned and screamed, crying out as the pain rushed all over his lower areas, then up his spine. "SEEEEBASTIAAAAAAN!" Two. Another scream. More tears. Blood spewed out, and his son's head wasn't even coming out. It was too painful. Ciel couldn't handle it. "FUCK! KILL ME GOD! SEBASTIAN! SEBASTIAAAAAAN!"

…

The demon sat on the couch back at the hotel, head resting in his hands, trying to figure out where his dear Ciel was. Who would've taken a pregnant teenager? A pregnant boy? Was it Claude? Was this his doing to get his soul once again? Sebastian felt like nothing would come up, but he heard something and quickly shot up, looking around like some hunting dog. Finny and the others glanced up at him, seeming confused. "'Ey, what is it Seba-."

"SH! Listen!" He was silent again, and there it was again. His master crying for help. Crying? Screaming? Oh no. Sebastian knew and wasn't waiting on the servants. He had to get to Ciel. He gasped and dashed out the door, the three Phantomhive servants failing to follow when he did. "HEY! Sebastian wait! Please wait!" Finny begged, but it was too late. The butler was gone. Soon enough, the demon arrived at the abandoned little location located outside of town and kicked the door in. He heard him loud and clear now. Screaming in pure pain and agony. It was the most horrible thing he had ever heard. "Ciel!" His young master must've been located in the basement, but nobody was here. Strange. Nobody was here. Was this their plan? To leave Cile here to just starve and die? What cruel people. He wasn't some dog! Sebastian hurried downstairs, and to be a the demon, the sight was horrifying. Ciel was tied down to a metal science dissection table, face pale white which made him look dead, eyes pouring out tears, even soaking his eyepatch, but worst of all, he was in labor. Blood was everywhere, and it seemed he had managed to get the boy out alone, but that wasn't good. He wasn't crying or moving. Ciel was having a terrible time with the girl. He had no energy, and this birth could more than likely kill him. "SEBASTIAAAAAAN PLEASE!" The demon rushed over, undoing the roped around his arms, then kissed his head. "Don't worry, I'm going to help you. Just…You need to keep pushing. The baby isn't out yet. You can do it Ciel." He was sweating, and it looked like you just dumped water on his face. "I CAAAANT! GOD DAMNIT JUST SHOOT ME PLEASE!" This was too much. He wasn't protecting his master but he honestly couldn't do anything about the birth pain. He noticed the wound in his leg and his eyes flashed pink, and stayed that way. Though he had to focus on the main thing. The children. He got Ciel into the proper birthing position, then looked down. The girl was crowning, and his lover seemed to be having trouble breathing. "Oh right..You have asthma. Just push as hard as you can and once you've gotten her head and shoulders out, I can pull her." The teen nodded, pushing again with all his might, he screamed and gripped the metal bed tightly. "FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Out came her shoulders with one final push and the demon grabbed ahold of her, pulling the baby out and she was silent. No crying. Had he been too late? He took off his tailcoat, drying off her little body and then patted her back. Soon enough, a huge sob left the little girl, and after the demon let her taste his blood for her energy, Sebastian laid her down on the metal bed, then picked up his son. He cleaned off his body, trying his hardest to get any sound out of him, but he was silent. His heart was still beating? Was he choking? Could he not breathe? He laid him down and lightly pressed on his chest, and nothing happened. "My lord…" Ciel stared for a moment, knowing what his butler was trying to say and he didnt want to hear it. "Sebastian…..this….this is an order…..take care of Grell…he did this to me…because he likes you…then you will take me home…and save our child." Just as the demon had agreed to his order, a chainsaw revved up behind Sebastian, finding it to be Will and Grell. "How come when I finally get the order to beat the hell out of him, you show up? AND IF YOU KNEW WHERE HE WAS WHY DIDNT YOU STOP HIM?! YOU STUPID GRIM REAPER!" Will had already taken away his sythe, then tossed Grell to Sebastian. "I'm not one to let punishment slip away. Do as you wish. Though I'll only give you 5 minutes." The demon smirked, chuckling and his eyes shined pink in the dim room. "That's a few minutes too many, and sadly I'll be unable to take them." Grell gasped and tried to back away. Obviously he was afraid but it was no excuse. There was no excuse for this. "No Bessy!" Too late. Fist collided with bone, cheek, jaw, face. Anywhere. Blood seeped out of every wound. Only for a moment did the young Earl watch, then his eyes slowly closed, and he was losing strength. He heard bones cracking, child's cries and screams, trickling of his blood onto the floor, Grell, and he didn't want to. He wanted to go home. "Sebastian…take me home…now..our baby…" The butler arose to his feet, stuffing his bloody gloves into his pocket before bowing and taking Ciel into his arms, who snatched up his daughter, while Sebastian held the boy. "Hold on." In a flash, he was off, running as quickly as he could to get home. His order was to save their child. Could he? He had to. He must. He was a Phantomhive butler. He was the father. It is an order.

The door burst open with a swift kick from the demonic man, running up to the bedroom and he quickly laid Ciel and the girl onto the bed."You stay here. I'll be trying to help him in the other room." The Earl grabbed his tie, growling. "I didn't tell you to try. Help my child!" He knew he had to try. For Ciel's sake. For the baby's. "Yes my young lord. Now excuse me." With that, Sebastian left the room and shut the door. The Earl sat up, groaning at the pain in his back and lower region,including his leg, then looked down at his daughter. There she was, flesh and all. He picked up the child, cradling her in his arms with a soft smile on his face. "Well…I have you at least… are you okay?" He inspected her body, making sure there she was okay. Her small body was shaking like crazy. The experience must've frightened her as well. "My poor darling… let me get you some clothes. I think I have a few in my bag…I had a feeling you would be early…and you can't understand me...I forgot." Luckily, his bag was right beside the bag. No way he could get up in his current state. He looked through his own stacks of clothes, then spotted a small pink one piece outfit, and he pulled it out. Soon he had her dressed and wrapped up in the blanket as well, and her shaking stopped. "There now…you look beautiful…just as I thought you would look. Blue eyes and black hair. I wonder…" Had his son looked the same? Or would they be fraternal twins? He hadn't even seen his son yet. What if he never got to have a life? Ciel would always blame himself. Always. Always. Always. Sebastian entered the room a moment later, a small bundle in his arms. Ciel stared, and once he saw a brief movement from the baby, he quickly snatched him up into his arms once he laid the sleeping girl down. "You did it…he's alive…Oh Sebastian…" The demon sat down beside him, this time holding his daughter. Since they arrived early, they were incredibly and adorably small. Not too small though. Both had jet black hair they received from Sebastian, along with the girl having piercing red eyes. The boy had bright icy blue eyes he received from Ciel. They were stunningly beautiful. "You did it too My lord. You birthed them, and carried them, so you've made them what they have become now." He blushed and rested his head on his shoulder, sighing softly. "I'm..so weary. It was so painful." He shushed him, kissing the top of his head gently. "I know it was…I'm proud you did it…I should have saved you sooner…no…I shouldn't have let you go with Finny alone…" Ciel shook his head and laid back onto the mattress, growing too tired to keep his eyes open. "Stop. It wasn't your fault. I'm fine…we're all fine. Now let me sleep…I can hardly move." Sebastian sighed, but just laid beside him with a simple question. "One more thing. What shall we name our children?" The Earl smiled and snuggled into his warm pillow. "I want to name our daughter Dawn Rachel Michealis. Our son shall be named Benjamin Vincent Michealis. Do you like those names Sebastian?" He agreed with a nod and a gentle to his cheek. "Of course my young lord. Now sleep." Ciel sighed and snuggled close to his boyfriend, his now named twins sleeping peacefully between them. Finally, things were going great. Things were going to be different Ciel now, and he was perfectly fine with that.


	6. Chapter 6

1 Month Old- November; Trancy Visit

After a month of recovery, Ciel could finally get up and actually walk without a limp or getting to the point of crying from the pain. Also he was starting to fit into his clothes from being 4 months along, so his belly was shrinking down, and that made him extremely happy. No more baggy clothes. Thanksgiving was tomorrow and Sebastian was, or had been for the past few days, making big preparations for the day ahead. He wanted to make it fantastic, as any Butler would.

Ciel carried his children down to the dining area that morning, and was a bit confused as to how he would eat and feed both of them, or at least one them. For now, until his demon showed up with breakfast, he just sighed and looked at the two squirming and staring at their mother. He honestly didn't know what to do, but knew by their bellies growling, they were hungry. And the bottles were broken from Finny and the others not being very gentle with them, so he had to do something he dreaded. Breast feed. Who would wanna do such a thing? It was so weird. Ciel flat out hated it, even the mere thought of it made him cringe.

Sebastian came in a few moments later with the usual cart of food, and there they were. Two freshly prepared bottles. "Thank goodness…where'd you get the bottles?" He asked as the plates got set in front of him, then Dawn being taken into her father's arms. "You really don't listen, do you young master? I'm one HELL of a butler. Hell hell hell hell." The Earl giggled, snatching one bottle from the cart, then fed his son, who tried his hardest to hold the bottle himself, only failing to. Ben was hardly drinking while his daughter, Dawn, who was smaller, drank all hers down and closed her beautiful eyes. "That's all they do is sleep and eat. It's kind of adorable. I'm happy again Sebastian. I didn't think it was possible, but I'm happy, I'm smiling." The butler kissed his cheek, finally setting the empty bottle and half drank one on the cart, watching the children sleep. "Good. You're no fun when you're depressed. I honestly prefer you a bit riled up." He raised a brow, rolling his eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, what are my plans today?"

"It's open. You can whatever you want today." He sighed in relief and held Ben out, rubbing their noses and the boy giggled a bit. "Lemme see Dawn." They traded off and he did the same with, and she laughed, grabbing his hat and threw it to the ground. "Cute. Really cute." Mey Rin walked in, playing with the end of her shirt nervously and sadly. "Mey Rin, is everything alright?" The butler asked, and she nodded. "Yes, but you have some visitors." Now he was confused. "Visitors? I thought I had a clear schedule today…and I never got any letter about guests. Who is i-." He stopped and the shout of the voice let him know exactly who it was. "Ciel Phantomhive! It's been tooooooo too long!" He groaned and held his head as he watched Alois and Claude walk into the room. "Great…What do you want Alois?" He glared for a moment, but then went back to all smiles and giggles. "Wha! I can't come see you? Wait! Who's child do you have? And who's child is your Butler holding?!" Ciel looked back at his lover, who, as he lightly cradled his son who was snuggled up in his warm tailcoat and snoring lightly, glared at Claude, who seemed to know the answer and disgusted. "It's my child. They were born a month ago. A painful and agonizingly long process, but I'm happy eith the results. Sebastian is holding our son, Benjamin Michealis, and I have our daughter Dawn Michealis." Alois gasped and grabbed The Phantomhive Earl by his shirt and shook him a bit. "MICHEALIS?! YOU MEAN YOU HAD CHILDREN WITH YOUR BUTLER?!" He nodded, and shoved him back when his daughter had gotten frightened by the shaking. "Cut it out! And yes, I did. We are lovers. We have been for over a year now. It's nice, really?" The Trancy boy turned to Claude, hugging his waist and giving his most innocent look. "Claude…I want a baby too! Just like that! I want you to get my pregnant!" The demon sighed, glancing at Sebastian, who was using his hand to hide his uncontrollable laughter. He knew Claude didn't wamt commitment with someone he despised so much. "Claude, you know the master's orders are absolute, as you told me. You might want to get started." The Trancy butler growled and groaned, shaking his head. "Your Highness…can't this wait? You did say you had to discuss something with Phantomhive." He groaned and kept his grip on Claude, but turned a bit too speak to Ciel. "Well, as you know, I grew up in a village and then as a slave. I never had this Thamksgiving thing. Well I have but we didnt have much food so I wanna stay here amd celebrate it with you! How wonderful is that!" The Earl's breath hitched and he clenched his teeth. "Do you know how rude it is to just walk in here and want to stay? Soma didn't know any better but I know you KNOW I would like a warning first." Alois let go of his Butler, then walked over to Ciel and slammed his hand on the table. "BUT I TRAVELED ALL THIS WAY TO CELEBRATE WITH YOU! STOP BEING MEAN TO EVERYONE! ITS NO WONDER NOBODY LIKES YOU! HM!" He crossed his arms and stomped his foot. That hurt, but he tried his best to ignore it, but it was hard to since Alois even made Ben start crying. "Fine, if it shuts you up, but don't be an annoying brat and bother me or my children. Sebastian will be too busy to bullshit with you, as will I. I have business and now my newborn babies to attend to. I'm lucky to get to celebrate tomorrow so at least have some respect. Now if you'll excuse me, Sebastian let me have my son. I want to get them washed and freshly dressed for a nap. This way they'll be clean for tomorrow too." The butler handed over the sleepy child, then after placing a kiss to his cheek, Ciel walked out of the room and to the bathroom. Alois gasped and giggled a little and followed him. "I want to help! I need all the practice for when Claude gives me one!" Once the two demons were left alone, Sebastian laughed out loud. No use in hiding it since it was obvious. "Oh Claude, you don't even like Alois and he just ordered you to impregnate him. What shall you do?" A low growl left him and he sighed. "The Master's orders are absolute. He can have whatever he wants but I'm not helping. I don't want to be with him to brgin with let alone have another one of those walking around." Sebastian shrugged, a sly smirk across his lips. "Oh well. That's your problem." Claude chuckled as well and placed one hand on his hip. "Well let's just hope you stay on my good side. I would hate for something to happen to your children, since you look so hi-" He didn't even get to finish was grabbed by the neck and slammed against a wall. "What the hell are you on about?! You're not laying a finger on my children!" The tables had turned. Now Claude had the sly smirk and Sebastian was blowing smoke. "Just remember to stay on my good side. I wouldn't want to kill a young demon. They can always be useful. I know many ways." He shoved the butler back, then straightened himself up. "Very well. Also, I'll kill you Claude. If you dare touch my young master or my children, you will be rotting in the dirt." He simply shrugged. "We'll see."

After preparing a warm bath filled just to their bellies, Ciel laid Dawn in her bed for now, deciding Ben shall have the first bath. The water felt so soothing, and Benjamin must've thought the same since it caused him to yawn as his mother took a wet cloth amd gently washed his body and used just a drop for his little bit of hair. "He's cute Ciel." Alois commented, kneeling beside the two and noticed that the Earl was smiling, watching his son's reactions, his smiles, yawns, and how tired he seemed to be. "Thank you…I really don't think I could have smiled again without them." Now he rinsed, slowly running some water and the soap ran off his body and into the pool of water. "Oh I'll help!" He took the small cup of water, dumping it quickly omto his head and out came a loud wail. His eyes burned and it nearly scared him to death. "ALOIS! STOP!" He slapped him, causing him to pause, and he quickly removed Benjamin from the tub, wrapping his small body into a soft towel and tried to soothe him. "Shhhh…it's okay…it's okay.." He dabbed his eyes lightly, making sure to brush away any water or tear to fall. "Fucking hell…I told you not to bother me!" Alois mocked him facially, and rolled his eyes. "Well that's how normal people rinse!" He growled and sighed once his child finally calmed down and just gripped his shirt. "It's a baby who was born a month ago, what the hell do you expect it to know?! They don't know to close their eyes for the water I was using the rag so he would stay sleepy! Ugh…He's most likely not going to nap with Dawn now…fuck. Just…if you're wanting to practice then just watch. Obviously you have no experience…" He left the bathroom and went to the baby's room, switching them out and then returned with Dawn, who was still asleep. "Sometimes I can just clean her while she sleeps. Unlike Ben and Sebastian, she's a heavy sleeper." Repeating the process from before, despite Alois pouring soapy water into her eyes. Once finished and dried off, Ciel returned her to bed and she hadn't woken up once. Her eyes had gently opened, then fell shut again. "There. Now I have work to attend to. You do NOT bother them. You can make yourself comfy in the guest room if you like if you are staying for tomorrow's dinner. I'm going to finish some work and then taking a nap myself." Alois nodded and smiled. "Mkay! Me and Claude will work on our own children! He loves me ya know." Ciel raised a brow and chuckled. "I dunno what your definition of love is but it's certainly not the same as mine. Claude doesn't love you. He never did and it's obvious. If he loved you, he would treat you the way Sebastian treats me. I hate to burst your bubble." With that, he headed for his studies. The blond teared up and shook his head. "You're wrong! He does love me! You just don't see it! Claude does love me and I love him!" He took off to where he left his Butler, only to see he and Sebastian trying to choke each other. "Claude! Cmom we don't have time for him. Me and you have the guest room all to ourselves so I wanna start making our child tonight." He let loose of the other demon's neck and bowed lightly. "Y-Yes your Highness…" The boy smiled and grabbed his arm, hurrying off to the room Ciel was letting them use. Sebastian watched them go. The studder was real wasnt it? He heard it loud and clear. Was Claude filled with that much hatred for his master? Possibly…or was it something else?

~That night~

After laying their children to rest, Sebastian and Ciel had made their way to the room they shared, and hand in hand as well. "They're adorable…I didn't think I could smile so much in one day. I..I love you Sebastian." He shut the door behind them, then pressed him lightly against the wall. "I love you too. Hopefully tomorrow they go home and it will be just peace and quiet…besides the servants." The Earl giggled and let their lips meet as warm hands trailed down his torso and gripped his tiny hips. "Se…Bastian…" How long had it been now since they had done this? He couldn't even remember the last time they got together as lovers should. A noise could be heard throughout the mansion, and it made them stop. "What is th-…oh god…please tell me…" Sebastian rolled his eyes and picked up his boyfriend. "I guess Claude followed through with orders. It's honestly a pity since Alois will most likely raise it alone if he even is able to carry a child. He doesn't understand to be careful from what I see." Ciel nodded, snuggling up to his chest. "Mhm…He wanted to help bathe Benjamin earlier and ended up pouring soapy water into his face." The demon growled, but only tried his best to ignore the anger building up inside him. "Great…Is he okay?" He nodded, cupping his cheeks as he eas rested on the bed and kissed him softly. "Yes…he is. Thankfully. Now let's sleep. When they go home, We can get close again. For now…I just wanna…" Sebastian knew and hugged his waist tightly, closing his eyes and nuzzling little Ciel. "I know. I always do my darling. Now get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow." With a sigh, his icy eye, along with his contract eye, fell shut slowly, dozing off into sleep. It would've been easier if the name Claude wasn't being echoed through the house and the servants freaking out about it. "I thought demons don't sleep…" He rubbed his back and kissed his neck a tiny bit, then stopped so it didn't escalate. "I don't. I lay by your side all night long."

~The next day~

Alois woke up with a soft smile on his face, but there was nobody by his side, which made it fade quickly. "Claude? Claude?!" He sighed and turned over to get up, but there he was, standing like a statue. "Good morning your highness." The blond smiled again, hopping up and hugging his neck. "Gooooood morning Claude! I'm so happy we could get so close last night. I bet the baby is in a hurry to get inside and comfy!" Claude's voice sounded so plain, as if he didn't care, and he didn't, but Alois was too stupid to see that. "Your Highness, I did not impregnate you. It's unnecessary." The boy gasped and punched him square in the jaw, then growled. "THAT WAS YOUR ORDER! HOW COULD YOU NOT?!" He rubbed the reddened area on his face, then sighed. "I am to swallow your soul after our contract agreement is met. I am not raising a child when you die. It would only hold me back. Need I explain again, Your Highness?" He gasped, tears flowing down his cheeks and he shook his head. "No! NO! YOU ARE SUCH A TWAT, STUPID DEMON! WHAT GOOD ARE Y-." His loud screams were interrupted by a knock at the door before Sebastian walked in. "I heard yelling, is everything alright? Also, I came to inform you that my young master has decided to skip breakfast today. So you've missed nothing. The feast will be ready later this afternoon." Alois nodded, wiping his tears on his shirt, then sighed. "Thank you Sebastian. You're a wonderful butler." He chuckled lightly and placed one hand over his stomach, bowing lightly. "Thank you, your young Highness, but I am simply one hell of a butler. Now I'll leave you to get properly dressed, seeing as you're in your undergarments. When you've finished, Cie- I mean my young lord is down stairs with the children. I have made a fresh pot of tea. Good day." With that, the door was shut and the blond flopped back on the guest bed. "Well Claude…get me dressed…" He bowed lightly, resighting his usual Yes Your Highness, then began. Once he was in his best outfit, he went downstairs to the living room area where Ciel was sitting Indian style on his couch, Ben laying in the space in his legs while Dawn was laying on her belly near his leg, as for Ciel, who was all smiles and giggles. "Ciel!" He jumped a little at the yell, but sighed and held his head. "What is it?" Alois came over, picking Dawn up by the arm and tossing her to the boy before sitting down. This displeased the Earl. "ALOIS! YOU CAN LEAVE IF YOU DON'T STOP TREATING MY CHILDREN LIKE DOGS!" He grabbed onto a pillow, burying his face into the soft fabric. "I'm sorry okay? Geez…Anyway…" He removed the cushion from his face and tosses it aside. Ciel was examining a whimpering child to make sure she was okay. "How did you get Sebastian to love you and have children with you? Claude wont do it! He's being stubborn!" The Earl's cheeks flushed red at the word love, but didn't pay too much attention to it. Was he in love? Yes, but was it that clear? "That's your problem, you can't make him. He simply doesn't love you. Sebastian and I shared mutual feelings and it just happened. I didn't plan on kids at a young age, trust me. I didn't even know it was possible. Alois it's not easy as just have a baby and he'll love you and its done. It grows. You've been treating my children with complete disrespect! Throwing them like toys and pouring soap in their eyes, you couldn't handle a child anyway! It would probably die on you anyway to begin with. Face it Alois! You need to grow up! Claude DOES NOT LOVE YOU!" He pulled a blanket over his body, moving Ben to the side, and placed Dawn under the blanket. "I…But he does…wait what are you doing?" He blushed again, this time his entire face red. "Don't ask. Bottles are dirty, simple as th-OW! Fuck! Another thing, demon babies get fangs after a few weeks…God this hurts. But you know I'm right." He growled, standing quickly and stomped. "Shut up! Maybe Sebastian doesn't love you! You dunno! Fuck you Ciel Phantomhive! You don't ever talk horrid of Claude ever! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY CIEL PHANTOMHIVE!" His children started wailing and he groaned. "That's it. Get the hell out. Now!" Alois growled, hollering for Claude as loud as he could before storming out of the mansion. "Good God…" Once Claude was out of the house, Sebastian went up to Ciel and hugged his waist. "Do you need anything my darling?" He kissed his cheek and petted his silky black hair with a soft smile. It was obvious he was tired. "Yes…some herbal tea..my head is throbbing. Do you think Alois will really do anything Sebastian?" Ciel eas worried that sadist would harm his children the way Grell had done. The way he almost cost Benjamin his life. The demon sighed, watching his children snuggle up to each other and their mother. "I wouldn't know my lord. If he does I will make sure to prevent it." He turned his head, their foreheads resting against one another's. "Good. That's an order."


End file.
